Currently, some vehicles may broadcast their position information, normally Global Positioning System (GPS) data, periodically when travelling on a road to avoid collisions and/or improve traffic flow. However, merely broadcasting GPS data may not be adequate for implementing some safety applications, such as Intersection Movement Assist (IMA) or Forward Collision Warning (FCW) because of the low accuracy of GPS data.